Educación Sexual con Tio Kakashi
by Flor de Cerezo Kawai
Summary: Porque Sarada como toda niña de seis años, tenia curiosidad. Y Kakashi, como buen tío que era, tomo la opción correcta, según él. Ahora Kakashi, tenía una sobrina traumada de por vida y las kunoichi más aterradoras e fuertes del mundo ninja, que piden su cabeza.


_**Educación sexual con Tío Kakashi**_

.

.

.

* * *

— ¡Tío Kakashi! — El aludido despego la mirada de su adorado libro naranja, para divisar a la pequeña Uchiha de seis años, que entraba en paso tranquilo a la sala.

— ¿Qué sucede Sarada-chan? — Pregunto el peliplata, dejando de lado el libro, colocándolo en la mesilla cajonera, que se hallaba cerca del sillón.

— ¿Qué es el sexo? — Sin andarse con rodeos, la pequeña fue directa, típico de un Uchiha.

Kakashi sonrió dulcemente, bajo su máscara. Dio unas suaves palmadas en el lugar a su lado, indicándole a su pequeña sobrina a que tomara asiento allí.

— Sarada-chan… pues…

La idea de responder a esa pregunta con la cosa más absurda que se le pasara por la mente (— Mira Sarada-chan, cuando un abejito y una abejita se conocen y comienzan a sentir cosas bonitas en su pancita…) era simplemente estúpido.

¿Por qué no decir la verdad? Con la auténtica y pura verdad. A los niños nunca ahí que mentirles.

Así que Kakashi, como buen tío que era, tomo la opción correcta, que según él creyó correcta. Aunque no sabía el peligro que se le avecinaría muy pronto.

— Pues veras Sarada-chan, todo comienza cuando un hombre y una mujer se conocen— La pequeña asintió, seriamente.

— ¿Cómo mama y papa?

— Exactamente, el hombre y la mujer se toman de las manos al principio, se sonríen y se abrazan, luego de un tiempo de conocerse, llegan las caricias y después de eso ambos están en una habitación y…

Kakashi le explicaba a la infante, sin guardarse un mínimo detalle. Movía las manos con elocuencia, y hablaba como quien contase la más grande hazaña en la vida realizada.

Mientras las palabras y las palabras salían de los labios del ninja, el rostro serio de la pequeña se esfumo, para adornarse en su aspecto una expresión de puro horror.

— Y la primera vez sale sangre— Comento jovialmente Kakashi.

— ¿Sa-sangre?

— Como oíste, cariño; según tengo entendido que la mujer sangra en su primera vez, también me han contado que les duele— Murmuro con una mano en su mentón.

Ignorando la palidez que cubría el rostro de la criatura; Kakashi comenzó a relatarle sobre lo importante de usar condón o la mujer podría quedar embarazada.

— Luego de nueve hermosos meses; donde sufren tanto mujeres y hombres, en especial los hombres. Tenemos a donde la mujer se arranca la garganta gritando insultos a su esposo y sufre por las dolorosas contracciones…

A ese punto, Sarada estaba a punto de caer desmayada en el piso.

— Entonces, en una horrible habitación del hospital, se encuentra pujando y destruyéndole la mano al marido, todos chillando y luego de tanto dolor, te tenemos a ti, moviendo tus manitos y gritando insoportablemente. Por esa razón, es muy importante usar protección ¿Entendiste, Sarada-chan?

Termino de contar Kakashi, serio y con los brazos cruzados. Satisfecho por su relato.

— ¿Sarada-chan?

Ante tanto silencio. Kakashi abrió sus ojos, y la pequeña no estaba.

Pero solo hace falta unos segundos para que Kakashi sienta unas auras malignas detrás de él. Claro, cuando Sarada le conto a su madre y a sus tías (Hinata, Tsunade, Ino, Temari, Karui y Tenten) sobre lo que su adorado tío le había relatado, digamos que no estaban ni un poco contentas.

— ¡MALDITO KAKASHI! ¡DEJA DE PERVERTIR A MI HIJA! ¡SHANAROOOO!

— ¿¡ACASO DESEAS MORIR, KA-KA-SHI!? ¡ESTOY MAS DISPUESTA A MOSTRARTE PORQUE SOY UNA SANNIN!

— ¡Jūken!

Ahora Kakashi, tenía una sobrina traumada de por vida y las kunoichi más aterradoras e fuertes del mundo ninja, que piden su cabeza.

* * *

 **¿Reviews?**

 **Esta sería la razón por la que Sarada supo sobre el tema en mi otro fic "¿De dónde vienen los bebes?" Muchos tenían curiosidad y esta sería mi respuesta.**

 **Los Amodora**

 **Flor de Cerezo Kawai**


End file.
